


Floral Fun ficlet

by Daisy78173, Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddles, Elm is a little shit, F/M, Floral fun, Fluff, I just love them, Vine loves her anyway, let them get together, naps, pls, rt pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy78173/pseuds/Daisy78173, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Vine's just trying to enjoy his book. Is that too much to ask? For Elm, the answer is yes.
Relationships: Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Floral Fun ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> NOT DEAD! EXCEPT ON THE INSIDE! LETS GOOOOOOOO!

“Viiiiiine~” Elm’s voice rang from next to him. Vine briefly looked up from his book to see his wife half slung over the back of the couch, grinning at him like a dope.

“Yes?” he replied calmly, turning back to his book.

Elm giggled and slid the rest of herself onto the couch, and shifted till she was kneeling beside Vine, still grinning. “I love yoooouuu.” she sang, poking his cheek.

Vine smiled and turned to kiss her finger without looking away from his book. “I love you too.”

Elm grinned, nuzzling Vines' cheek with a happy hum. “Whatcha reading?” she asked, looking over his shoulder at the book.

“Fairytales of Remant. The silver eyed warrior to be specific.” He replied, “It’s quite good, I’ll let you read it once I’m done if you like.”

“Oooooor, you could read it to me now.” she smiled, pressing her cheek to his.

Vine rolled his eyes with a smile, “Or you could read it yourself.”

“But I like when you read to me! You have the best story voice!” she pouted playfully. “Please Vine? For me?”

Vine chuckled a bit and looked at her, “You can’t just bat your eyelashes and say “for me?” and expect me to cave.”

“Yes I can. So Pleeeeease? For me?” she asked again, batting her eyelashes and pouting her bottom lip.

“...Fine.” he conceded with a huff.

Elm grinned excitedly and shuffled around to lay her head on his lap. He smiled and gently placed a hand on her cheek, stroking the side of her face with a thumb. Elm smiled and turned her face to kiss his palm. In return he kissed her nose, making her giggle, which was the cutest sound in the world in Vines opinion.

Elm smiled lovingly up at him before shuffling closer to his stomach and pressing her cheek into it. “Ok, I’m ready. From the top.”

“Oh? You’re making demands now hm?” Vine raised an eyebrow with a half smile.

“Yis! Now hop to it you funky reading man!” she grinned cheekily.

Vine rolled his eyes good naturedly, “You’re so impatient.”

“You love me and you know it.” Elm shot back, sticking her tongue out at him with a grin.

With a soft smile, Vine flipped to the beginning of the book and began to read. Elm closed her eyes, her breathing evening and her body fully relaxing as he spoke. His hand found its way to her hair as he gently ran his fingers through it and tugged at the strands. His voice was low and calm as he read, and he wasn’t shocked in the slightest when Elm fell asleep on him.

“Well, it seems you’ve trapped me.” he chuckled, marking his place in the book. “I’d be more upset if you weren’t so cute when you sleep.”

Elm didn’t respond, obviously, but she did smile and turn her face slightly towards him. Vine could legitimately feel his heart melt as his smile grew.

“You’re simply impossible my love.” he sighed fondly, using his aura limb to grab two blankets from the bedroom. He gently set one over Elm tucking her in slightly before carefully lifting her head and getting the other blanket over his legs and setting her back down. He wrapped himself in his blanket, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife. “You’re lucky I was planning on taking a nap today anyway.” 

Vine closed his eyes, accepting the fact that his back was not going to like him later, but he was willing to deal with it if it meant napping with the love of his life. He smiled softly, letting his fingers sift slowly through Elm’s hair as he drifted off, sleepily weaving their fingers together before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I've been meaning to write something for them. I really love this ship.


End file.
